Leur Mythe
by GlitterInTheVoid
Summary: [Aventures - Spoil Final de la saison 3] Ils n'auront aucun pouvoir hors-du-commun, ni de nouvelles chances lorsque, plus vieux, ils mourront. Ils n'auront rien de tout cela et peut-être qu'ils seront heureux ainsi. Ils se moqueront sûrement de quatre Aventuriers sans se douter qu'ils leur doivent tout.


_( Musique : Tuomas Holopainen - A Lifetime of Adventure.)_

Le vide les avale et ils tombent.

Au-dessus d'eux, un vacarme formidable où s'entremêlent le tonnerre du Paladin et les explosions du géant de psyché retentit.

Enoch, Diable de Lumière, vole. Il déjà loin lorsqu'il se tourne une dernière fois pour embrasser le chaos d'un dernier regard. Un ultime espoir subsiste peut-être dans son esprit, lui qui a pourtant condamné son fils et ses compagnons sans s'en repentir un seul instant.

Lui qui les a abandonnés derrière pour mieux fuir ses échecs.

Et pourtant il ne voit maintenant que les fruits de leur écrasante victoire. Si en premier lieu elle avait été inespérée, elle est désormais immuable. Elle sonne la fin de leur temps, leur fin à eux, afin que commence une nouvelle ère.

Car dans un futur proche ou lointain, la Magie deviendra une légende.

Puis ne sera rien d'autre qu'un mythe.

L'océan se rapproche. Grandes sont ses vagues, voraces sont ses profondeurs. Tous quatre chutent comme des pierres à une vitesse exponentielle.

L'un d'entre eux ne sait pas s'il a fait le bon choix et doute en cet instant crucial. Sauf que ce qui ne peut plus être arrêté est en marche. Un jour des enfants marcheront dans les rues de Mirage et riront de cette histoire. Ils n'auront aucun pouvoir hors-du-commun, ni de nouvelles chances lorsque, plus vieux, ils mourront. Ils n'auront rien de tout cela et peut-être qu'ils seront heureux ainsi.

Ils se moqueront sûrement de quatre Aventuriers sans se douter qu'ils leur doivent tout.

Et si dans ce futur Mirage tient encore debout, si la ville garde quelques unes de ses vieilles pierres, ces dernières se souviendront de la Magie, du Sang et des Armes tandis que de nouvelles générations d'hommes et de femmes vivront paisiblement dans ses rues. On dit que les lieux gardent mémoire de ce qu'il s'est passé en leur sein, à l'inverse des hommes qui oublient ― qui sont faits pour oublier.

Tous.

L'eau est tout près et son embrun remplace l'odeur de la fumée et celle, poisseuse, plus lointaine, plus insidieuse, du sang.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière. Deux mains gantées saisissent le demi-Elémentaire et le demi-Diable, qui s'empresse d'à son tour attraper le Nain malgré l'épuisement et l'étonnement ― celui d'être toujours encore vivant. Les ailes lumineuses du Paladin se déploient et battent l'air iodé pour freiner leur course.

Ils finissent par planer brièvement au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. Elle les reflète _eux_. Mais pas que. Au-dessus de leur tête, le ciel souffre comme d'une plaie ouverte et saigne d'un flot incessant de démons et de Diables. Le Titan n'est plus qu'un désordre des flammes gigantesques, son explosion embrase la mer et noie le bleu dans l'orange.

Quand l'Inquisiteur lâche ses amis et que ses ailes divines disparaissent, aucun d'entre eux n'a pas l'impression de tomber vers l'océan. Non, ils ont tous les quatre la sensation de tomber dans une étendue de feu furieux. Or l'eau glaciale les engloutit brusquement et les ramène à la réalité. C'est là qu'ils comprennent enfin, quand le froid et l'épuisement les happent et les engloutissent tout entier.

Ils ont gagné.

Les mains se tendent et des sourires illuminent les traits fatigués des Aventuriers. Et alors qu'ils s'enfoncent dans les ténèbres abyssales de l'océan, que s'éloignent la surface et le chaos de ses cieux, ils s'octroient une dernière embrassade, là, dans le paisible silence de la mer.

Ils sombrent comme un seul corps, pressés les uns contre les autres, les yeux clos.

Le monde les oubliera et par là même, leur combat. La Magie s'en ira.

Mais ça ne sera pas juste un mythe.

 _Ce sera leur Mythe._

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir ! Devinez qui a eu les feels cassés à la fin de la saison 3 ? C'est bibi - encore, oui. D:**

 **Cette fois je n'ai pas pleuré, par contre. Enfin, pas en fin d'épisode. En début oui, au milieu aussi, un peu sur la fin aussi mais pas dans les toutes dernières minutes. Je suis faible, je sais. Je sais qu'ils sont vivants et que Sanguinus les a repêchés, alors j'ai ensuite séché mes larmes.**

 **Voici donc un nouvel OS sur une fin de saison et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu.** **J'ai écrit** _ **Leur Mythe**_ **sur une musique de Tuomas Holopainen, vous savez, le monsieur qui a créé le groupe Nightwish. Comme indiqué plus haut, la musique s'intitule** _ **A Lifetime of Adventure**_ **et … Sérieusement allez écouter ça si vous ne l'avez pas fait, s'il vous plait. Vraiment. Quelque part elle est faite pour les Aventuriers. En tout cas j'y trouve une résonance.**

 **J'ai sais que mon écrit est relativement court mais comme pour l'autre, j'ai tenu à ce qu'il soit le plus vrai possible, qu'il vienne directement du cœur, qu'il mette des mots sur ce que j'ai ressenti durant ce final qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Encore une fois, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je n'ai presque pas relu. Les mots sont venus et je me suis contenté de les écrire sans spécialement réfléchir. ;w;**

 **Sur ces paroles que j'espère sages, je vous fais une montagne de bisous ! Longue vie à** _ **Aventures**_ **et à** **la fanbase !**

 **( ps : c'est par où qu'on signe pour causer avec vous tous, au fait ? Je me sens un peu seule dans ma grotte j'avoue. :c )**


End file.
